


lover of the light

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Коди ревнует.





	lover of the light

— ...а потом Йелло схватил оторванный манипулятор одной из жестянок, прямо вместе с бластером, выстрелил — и попал в топливный отсек спидера. Парни даже просили его повторить, представляешь, Коди, они конечно все меткие, но это... Коди, эй, ты слушаешь?

— А? — Коди посмотрел на Рекса, сидевшего напротив него за длинным и узким столом. — Прости, задумался.

— Все в порядке? — Рекс отставил в сторону кружку с кафом и тревожно уставился на Коди. — Ты какой-то странный в последнее время. В батальоне проблемы? С Кеноби?

Коди невольно улыбнулся, совсем чуть-чуть, но этого хватило, чтобы беспокойства во взгляде Рекса поубавилось.

— Все в норме. Ну, — поправил он сам себя, с невозмутимым видом подтягивая ближе кружку Рекса, — по крайней мере, не хуже чем обычно. Так что там этот ваш новенький?

— Йелло, — радостно отозвался Рекс и принялся рассказывать дальше.

Коди сделал глоток остывшего, сладкого — Сила, да как он такое пьет вообще! — кафа и чуть откинулся на стуле, кивая и качая головой в нужных местах. Слова Рекса проходили мимо сознания, он слушал их, но не особенно вникал, думая совсем о другом.

Йелло. Точнее, лейтенант Йелло, личный номер КС-50-0873, получил настоящее звание полтора стандартных месяца назад, тогда же в рамках регулярного пополнения личного состава переведен с Камино в 501-й батальон под командование капитана Рекса.

Сухие, ни о чем не говорящие строчки из личного дела сами собой всплывали в голове. Коди помнил их наизусть — как и остальные данные из файла Йелло, сохраненного в отдельной папке на датападе и защищенного паролем — просто так, на всякий случай. За типичными для документов формулировками, отчетами инструкторов и старших офицеров с Камино скрывался, в общем-то, обычный клон-солдат, умный, легко обучаемый, метко стрелявший, способный принимать нестандартные решения в сложной боевой обстановке. Возможно, будущий АРК. Наверное, хороший парень.

Вот только этот хороший парень Коди очень не нравился.

В основном потому что Йелло, только появившись в 501-м, намертво прилип к Рексу, и отлипать от него, кажется, не собирался. Он ненавязчиво маячил за плечом Рекса на брифингах, куда допускали младший офицерский состав, и неизменно ждал в коридоре рядом с командным центром после тех встреч, куда никто рангом ниже капитана попасть не мог. Йелло не влезал в разговоры без приглашения, задавал дельные вопросы и не оспаривал приказы начальства, а еще, по словам Рекса, всегда был готов прикрыть в бою, достать транспорт или просто принести чашку кафа, оказавшись почти идеальным адъютантом (которого Рексу не полагалось, но в 501-м, да и во всей ВАР мало кого волновали такие мелочи).

Теоретически, Коди должен был радоваться. Теоретически, ему должно было стать спокойнее за Рекса. Теоретически.

На практике, Коди хватило одной встречи с Йелло, чтобы почувствовать к нему сильную, стойкую и — он не сомневался в этом ни минуты — совершенно взаимную неприязнь.

Проблема была не в умениях Йелло, не в его знаниях и не в отсутствии опыта — проблема, по мнению Коди, была в том, что Йелло смотрел на Рекса точно так же, как и он сам. Смесь интереса, любопытства и восхищения отражалась в его долгих, слишком долгих, чтобы это оказалось случайностью, взглядах.

Йелло смотрел на Рекса постоянно, внимательно, изучая и запоминая каждую мелочь.

Йелло смотрел на Рекса с нежностью, с желанием — когда думал, что никто не видит.

Йелло смотрел на его Рекса.

Конечно, Коди заметил сразу же — этого нельзя было не заметить, по крайней мере, ему самому так казалось. Над Йелло словно бы светилась неоновая вывеска «Влюблен в капитана 501-го», но когда Коди, очень осторожно выбирая слова, попытался сказать об этом Рексу, тот только отмахнулся: «Не неси ерунды», — и, улыбнувшись, обнял его, расстегивая крепления доспехов. В тот момент Коди резко стало не до Йелло, а после, когда он, бездумно водя рукой по спине Рекса, почти собрался попробовать еще раз, на «Негоциаторе» взревел сигнал тревоги. Разговор пришлось отложить.

А теперь вот это. Йелло отлично справляется, Йелло отлично стреляет, Йелло отличный помощник — за утро, которое 212-й и 501-й провели в одном комплексе на Корусанте, Коди услышал о Йелло столько, сколько не хотел бы слышать и знать, наверное, за всю жизнь. И все — от Рекса.

Коди залпом допил холодный невкусный каф, рассеянно покатал в руках кружку.

Он не сомневался в Рексе, никогда, ни минуты, это было — ну, Рекс был Рексом, Коди верил ему больше, чем самому себе, Коди знал его до малейшего движения и последнего жеста и убеждал себя, что это все глупости, на самом деле не стоящие внимания, но когда Йелло в очередной раз возникал где-то рядом с неизменной улыбкой на лице и неизменным же «Вам нужна моя помощь, капитан?», сохранять спокойствие было сложно. Что-то большое, больше, чем сам Коди, и уж точно менее цивилизованное, плевать хотевшее на все условности, поднимало в нем голову, бросалось в виски горячей кровью, хотело обнять Рекса, прижать к себе так, чтобы броня о броню стукнула, и поцеловать прямо на глазах у всей ВАР.

Отметить — мое.

Почему-то Коди был уверен, что Рекс не стал бы возражать. В конце концов, такие отчаянные, самоубийственные глупости были как раз в его духе.

— Коди? — Рекс звал его, кажется, не в первый раз и выглядел по-настоящему обеспокоенным. — Слушай, коммандер, я не знаю, что с тобой происходит, но прямо сейчас мы пойдем к тебе и ты мне все расскажешь.

Рекс потянулся к нему через стол, мягко дотронулся до его рук, заставляя поставить перед собой давно опустевшую кружку. Простое, совершенно обычное прикосновение словно разбудило Коди, он встряхнулся, улыбнулся, хотел было пошутить насчет того, что он, конечно, не против, но вот займутся они отнюдь не разговорами, но в это время тонко и коротко пискнул комлинк.

— Коммандер, — Ваксер на мгновение прервался, ругаясь на кого-то, а потом откашлялся и снова обратился к Коди, — вы нужны в третьем ангаре, у нас тут небольшая проблема с 327-ми возникла.

— Иду, — Коди отключился и пожал плечами, встретив недовольный взгляд Рекса: — Надо идти, пока они там не подрались с ребятами Блая.

— Твои не подерутся, — хмыкнул Рекс. — По крайней мере, без прямого разрешения от начальства. В письменном виде и трех экземплярах.

Коди поднялся из-за стола.

— Очень смешно, капитан.

— Ага, — Рекс улыбнулся, безмятежно и весело, но сразу же посерьезнел. — И не думай, что я от тебя отстану. Через час после отбоя, идет? Ты не сменил код в отсеке?

— Нет, — ответил Коди перед тем, как направиться к выходу из столовой. — Не сменил.

До вечера оставалось еще очень долго.

***

Рекс появился в его отсеке ровно через час и девять минут после отбоя. Вошел, заблокировав за собой дверь, устало потянул за замок кителя, расстегивая, стряхивая его с плеч прямо на пол.

— Тебе никогда не казалось, что на миссиях как-то...

— Спокойней? — Коди отстучал последнее сообщение на датападе, отправил его и отложил датапад в сторону. — Намного. Нигде нет такого бардака, как на Корусанте.

— Точно. Даже на Джеонозисе — оба раза! — было как-то попроще с организацией.

— Ну да, особенно во второй, — хмыкнул Коди. — Все взрывалось, генерал Ундули пропала, а на нас постоянно нападали мертвые жуки. Идеальный порядок.

— Все как я люблю. Приключения! — Рекс стащил с себя штаны вместе с бельем и, оставив одежду валяться кучей возле входа, шагнул за перегородку. В душе зашумела вода, и он продолжил жаловаться уже оттуда: — Не то что здесь. Вам нужно закончить отчет, капитан, пора провести инвентаризацию, капитан, вот пятнадцать заявок на новую технику и двадцать восемь — на комплекты брони, а пойдемте со мной в кантину, капитан. — Рекс замолчал на секунду, а затем, не меняя тона, спросил: — Вот почему у тебя есть личный освежитель, а у меня нет?

— Потому что я маршал-коммандер, — улыбнулся Коди одними губами, вставая напротив крошечного душа и скрещивая руки на груди. — А что ты там говорил про кантину?

— Да это Йелло, — Рекс пожал плечами, зажмурился, фыркнул, наверное от того, что мыло попало в глаз, а затем, на ощупь нашарив кран, прибавил напор воды. — Холодная, с-с-станг!

Коди дождался, пока Рекс вымоется, выключит воду, протянул ему полотенце и только тогда спросил, очень стараясь говорить спокойно, невозмутимо:

— И что, осчастливишь парня своим присутствием?

Кажется, с невозмутимостью не вышло, подумал Коди, когда Рекс, до того спокойно обматывавший полотенце вокруг бедер, изумленно посмотрел на него.

— Коди, ты... — он все-таки справился с полотенцем и подошел к Коди вплотную, близко-близко, заглянул в глаза: — Ты ревнуешь что ли?

Коди промолчал. Он ревновал, да, вот только признавать это было неприятно. Особенно — перед Рексом. Неприятно, а еще почему-то стыдно, как будто от его глупой, ненужной, неуместной ревности что-то могло пойти не так, испортиться, перестать быть таким.

Таким, как всегда у них было.

— Эй, — Рекс тронул его за плечо, осторожно, бережно, — это же просто пацан. Уцепился за первого, кто подвернулся, походит хвостиком и перестанет. У тебя и самого такое было, помнишь Вули?

Вули Коди помнил — и поэтому не мог промолчать.

— Помню, как ты мне за Вули два месяца после Рилота выговаривал, — полушутя-полусерьезно проворчал он, ловя руку Рекса и легко целуя его ладонь.

— Ну ты бы видел как он на тебя... — Рекс осекся на полуслове, засмеялся. — Я понял. Вспомнил, как бесился из-за Вули, из-за того, что он все время был рядом с тобой на Рилоте, только что в рот не заглядывал, и понял. Слушай, коммандер, ты же зна...

Наверное, Рекс собирался сказать что-нибудь очень важное — или очень успокаивающее, или, может, глупое и смешное, собирался попросить не переживать и ввернуть что-нибудь вроде «А хочешь, я сделаю татуировку: собственность 2224? Или просто 2224, а, Коди, что думаешь?». Наверное, Рекс собирался сказать это и много чего еще — но Коди не дал ему такой возможности. Он сдвинулся вперед, совсем чуть-чуть, сокращая и так небольшое расстояние между ними, заставляя его исчезнуть, обнял Рекса, прижал к себе и поцеловал, глубоко, жадно.

Рекс ответил ему сразу же, тронул языком губы, прикусил нижнюю, застонал Коди в рот — этот звук отозвался у Коди внизу живота; член, почти мгновенно затвердевший, неудобно ткнулся в молнию на форменных брюках. Казалось, в освежителе — и вообще во всем отсеке — кончился весь воздух, Коди было жарко, душно, он целовал Рекса, задыхался, отстранялся на секунду и целовал снова, в голове горячо стучало «мой-мой-мой-мой», бухало в висках непрерывной литанией.

— Мой, — рыкнул Коди, глядя на припухшие, покрасневшие губы Рекса, на капли воды и пота на его шее, на поднимающуюся от дыхания грудь. — Мой, — повторил он.

— Твой, — просто ответил Рекс; глаза его казались почти черными из-за расширившихся зрачков. — Твой.

Коди вжал его в стену так, что перегородка освежителя жалобно заскрипела.

— Кровать. Сейчас, — выдохнул Рекс, выгибаясь, подставляя шею под поцелуи Коди и еще плотней прижимаясь к нему бедрами; у него стояло так же крепко, как и у самого Коди. Полотенце давно упало на пол, и Рекс был в его руках, весь, красивый, голый, возбужденный до одури, он терся о брюки Коди, задевая его член своим — прикосновение ощущалось электрическим разрядом даже через слой ткани, — расстегнув китель, царапал короткими ногтями спину, заставляя Коди хрипло коротко стонать, он...

— Хочу тебя, — Коди не был уверен, сказал он это вслух или произнес беззвучно, задевая губами влажную и теплую кожу на шее Рекса, но тот, кажется, понял, услышал: уперся рукой Коди в грудь, заставляя его оторваться от себя, вывернулся из кольца его рук и потянул Коди за собой, к кровати, стоявшей на противоположном конце небольшой комнаты.

***

Горячее, сильное тело под губами и ладонями; Коди целовал Рекса: грудь, шею, плечи, не пропуская ни сантиметра, ни единого шрама, трогал языком соски, кусал, зализывал, поднимал глаза — и дурел, совершенно терял голову от шалой, будто пьяной улыбки Рекса, от его взгляда, одновременно нежного и голодного. Коди замирал, глядя в его глаза, но через мгновение Рекс двигался сам, наклонялся к нему, целовал в губы, долго, требовательно, тянул Коди вверх, укладывая на себя, протискивал руку между их телами, прикасаясь попеременно то к члену Коди, то к своему. Хотелось всего и сразу, хотелось перевернуть Рекса, поставить на колени и локти, раскрыть для себя — пальцами, языком, — а потом накрыть его своим телом, войти осторожным, плавным, медленным движением, сходя с ума от жара и тесноты, от того, как Рекс сжимает его собой, и трахать, размеренно, не торопясь, целую вечность, слушая, как Рекс сбивается со стонов на быстрый, неразличимый шепот, как просит больше, еще, и как, не выдержав, начинает резко подаваться навстречу сам, насаживаясь на член Коди до предела.

Хотелось прижать руки Рекса к постели и вылизать его везде, ощущая, как напрягаются сильные мышцы на животе, трогая языком самый кончик головки — и отвлекаясь, несмотря на протестующие стоны, чтобы выцеловать бессмысленные узоры на внутренней стороне бедер, и только потом, услышав тихое: «Коди, пожалуйста», провести губами по всей длине и взять в рот, сразу насколько получится, так, чтобы полно, много, так, чтобы чувствовать, как головка упирается в горло, чтобы Рекс кончил через несколько движений головой, и на язык брызнуло терпкое, соленое.

Хотелось оседлать бедра Рекса, опуститься сверху, принимая его в себя, ощутить член Рекса внутри, и двигаться, плавно, поднимаясь и опускаясь, чувствуя, как руки Рекса вцепляются в бедра, гладят живот, опускаются ниже, как его кулак двигается по члену вверх и вниз, идеально попадая в ритм, смотреть на него — смотреть ему в глаза, пока получается, пока хватает сил сконцентрироваться, а потом, когда удовольствие, скопившееся во всем теле, сосредоточится внизу живота, готовое распрямиться яркой, почти болезненной пружиной, наклониться на мгновение, поцеловать Рекса, простонав его имя ему в губы, а потом сорваться на бешеный, быстрый и резкий темп, подчиняясь его ладоням, давящим на бедра, заставляющим снова и снова вжиматься в него, и, кончив, ощутить, как Рекс кончает тоже.

Хотелось — многого, хотелось — всего, но они не виделись слишком долго, бесконечный бессмысленный месяц, и через несколько мгновений Коди обнаружил себя уткнувшимся Рексу в плечо и содрогающимся от опустошающего, сделавшего все тело каким-то звенящим и легким, оргазма.

— Наверное, — задумчиво произнес Рекс через минуту и прервался, чтобы поцеловать Коди, мягко, спокойно и нежно, — кое-что на Корусанте не так уж плохо.

— Например?

— Душ, коммандер. Твой душ под моим боком. Ну, ладно, не совсем под боком, в двух шагах, — Рекс смерил расстояние до перегородки еще раз, — нет, в трех.

— Все блага цивилизации, точно.

— И закрывающийся отсек.

— И он, — пробормотал Коди, сев на постели.

В освежителе снова зашумела вода.

Коди подумал немного, а потом вытянул из шкафа чистое полотенце и решительно направился за перегородку.

— Скучно стало? — Рекс улыбнулся, подставляя шею и плечи под слабый поток воды.

— Ага. Как думаешь, мы поместимся здесь вдвоем?

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь.

— Точно, — ответил Коди и шагнул под душ, прижимаясь к мокрой, пахнущей водой и мылом спине Рекса.


End file.
